Maryam Wells
Maryam Alicia Brock (née Wells; born August 29, 1990) is an American novelist and video blogger known for the bestselling All About Us, Double Trouble, and Being Kat book series, both of which have been turned into television shows on MTV. She also written the Superhuman Samurai Sybersquad series in a fanfiction version, with different characters and has the same concept as the original. Early Life Wells graduated from Susan Miller Dorsey High School in 2008 and attended Los Angeles Trade Technical College, due to transportation problems, Maryam dropped out. But in 2014, Wells returned to Trade Tech to major in fashion and beauty merchandising. She also took classes in creative writing and literature, due to her passion for writing. Maryam decided that after Trade Tech, she would later attend the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising in Los Angeles. She plans on being a author, beauty merchandiser and boutique owner. Career In 2001, Wells wrote her first story, Girlfriends on Ice, around the time she was in the fifth grade. Three years later, she stopped writing the series around the time she was in middle school, due to pop music being replaced by R&B. In 2011, Maryam watch an cancelled TV series, All About Us from NBC. She knew the series had potential, but the show was cancelled. So she decided to rewrite the series into a book series, changing it into a novel series she would like to read, from her point of view. While writing All About Us, Wells watched Double Trouble which starred identical twins, Liz and Jean Sagal, the twin sisters of actress Katey Sagal. Double Trouble lasted from 1984 to 1985, but Wells believe she can revamped the series into a book series. Entrepreneuial ventures "Sweet Treats by Maryam Wells" was launched after co-founders Randi Shinder and Simpson designed a line of edible perfume, lip gloss and other beauty products under the Sweet Treats brand. A parallel line named Dessert Treats was launched the following year in February 2005. The new line was marketed at a much younger audience. Wells and stylist Ken Pavés launched a line of hair and beauty products on the Home Shopping Network. Wells' accessory line premiered on HSN. Maryam's daughters, Erica and Ashley Brock models the fashions. Ms. M was projected to become the first celebrity brand to break $1 billion in annual sales, and would launch an e-commerce beauty site with celebrity aesthetician Nerida Joy, BeautyMint, on October 31, 2011. Wells has launched a fragrance line. Her fragrance was made by Parlux Fragrances. Her debut perfume, Pure Ambition, was launched in 2008. The success of Pure Ambition spawned three more fragrances, Sweet Ambition, Secrets and Destiny. Books Wells began writing books at 21, her first book series, All About Us, was published by Xilbris Publishing. It chronicles the lives and friendship of four teenage girls in a fictional California town. Her second book series Double Trouble was also published by Hyperion, which chronicles the lives of teenage identical twin sisters in a fictional Calfornia town. In 2014, Wells came up with a new series, Being Kat about a teenager who lives with a gay father in California. All About Us Nikki in the City Sierra & Kristy Alicia Revealed Double Trouble Television Series Wells's All About Us and Double Trouble book series have been turned into a television series by MTV. All About Us series of novels is "Based on her experiences growing up in California and the short-lived TV Series of the same name from 2001." The series takes place in a fictional California town called "Silver Hills." All About Us is filming season four and has been picked up for a fifth. It has also been announced that it would get its three spin-offs, Nikki in the City, Sierra & Kristy, and Alicia Revealed. Logan Browning, Britt Robertson, Jessica Parker Kennedy, and Lindsey Morgan modeled the book covers while Cymponique Miller, Allie DeBerry, Zoey Deutch, and Samantha Bascarino star as the main characters: Alicia Alcott, Nikki Merrick, Sierra Jennings and Kristy Castelli. Wells had a cameo on All About Us for a PSA in one episode. Double Trouble is in a hiatus after the second season finale aired in March 2013. Real-life twin sisters Keaton and Kylie Tyndall stars as the main two characters: Erin and Michelle Healy. Keaton played Erin and Kylie played Michelle. Other real-life identical twins, Amanda and Caitlin Fein posed on the DT book covers as the Healy Twins, Amanda as Erin and Caitlin as Michelle. Being Kat is a series about a teenager living in California with her gay father and his boyfriend. Fashion During Spring of 2014, Wells began creating outfits on polyvore.com and has gained a following. The outfits she had created were from the fictional characters from her novels All About Us, Double Trouble, Being Kat, and the North Valley Squad Mysteries. She has also created outfits from her "Power Rangers" fanfiction series Power Rangers: Galactic Force for Blue Ranger, Kayla Thomas. After graduating from FIDM, Wells started designing and making clothes. Later in her career, specializing in styling, Wells opened the boutiques Ms. M and Dazzle, both located in California. Aside from hand-making her clothes from a younger age, Maryam Wells now has a collection of hand-crafted accessories. These designs include necklaces, flasks, wallets, makeup cases, business cardholders, compact mirrors, and shoes. YouTube career To help boost her YouTube channel, Sweetmary116, Maryam began making styling videos of her three upcoming book series of All About Us, Double Trouble, Being Kat, and the mystery series, the North Valley Squad Mysteries. She also made haul videos and fashion and beauty videos based on her style and the styles of the fictional characters of her novel series. Well revealed that the style Kat Martin, from Being Kat comes from her own style: Casual Couture. Personal Life Wells currently lives in Downtown Los Angeles. Category:21st-century women writers Category:American jewelry designers Category:American fashion designers Category:People from Hollywood, Los Angeles Category:21st-century American novelists Category:American young adult novelists Category:Fan fiction writers Category:American women novelists